Littlepaw
❝ quote❞ — whomst Littlepaw is a small lighter gray she cat with dark gray paws and muzzle as well as white freckles and a small bobbed tail. She and Greykit were the result of a fling between Pipkiss of RiverClan and Starlingfreckle of ThunderClan. They were both brought to RiverClan where they can be raised by their father, Pipkiss. Pipkiss has been sleeping for a long time and so has Greykit so now Littlepaw is being raised by her grandfather Blizzardcall on her own. Littlepaw is currently an apprentice of RiverClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Highlander x American Bobtail x Siamese(from her father and grandfather) Moggy(from her grandmother) Description: a smaller, lighter grey molly with white freckles, darker grey splotches and a little bobtail Palette: : = Base (#494954) : = Markings (#303030, #FFFFFF, #9D9DA7) : = Eyes (#6B9463) : = Leathers (#D16243) Voice: Young Judy Hopps Scent: She smells like bit of ThunderClan and some fish. She also still has a bit of some milk scent on her. Gait: tbd 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Adventurous -' Littlepaw loves adventures! She refuses to stay in camp, or in the nursery in her case. * '''+ Fun -''' Littlepaw is up to fun and games. She likes hanging out wither family and friends. * '''± Open minded -''' She is very open minded and will let out her thoughts and feelings sometimes if she feels comfortable * '''± curious-''' Adding on to her positive personality, she is curious about everything and what the world has to offer her. It could get her into trouble or learn something new! * '''− rough-''' Littlepaw is very fun but can get a bit rough. Sometimes she'll know when to stop or not until you let her know. * '''− sensitive -''' Littlepaw is very sensitive and will cry for any little thing that happened. Possibly throw a tantrum '''Likes *Plants **Ever since her uncle Bugberry showed her herbs, she had taken an interest in them! 'Dislikes' *Fighting **Littlepaw thinks fighting is very mean and silly. 'Goals' *Medicine Cat ✘ **Littlepaw has no interest in fighting. She took an interest in herbs instead after Bugberry showed her some. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Pipkiss, Blizzardcall, Greykit, Bouncingkit, Bugberry Age Range: 0-6 moons *Starlingfreckle gives birth at the tc-rc border. **Pipkiss takes them to RiverClan to be raised by himself with the help of some nursing queens. *Greykit and Littlekit meets Smokestorm on their first day outside the nursery! *Greykit goes missing and Littlekit starts to worry. **Blizzardcall decides to "babysit" her until Pipkiss wakes up. **They decide to look for Greykit! *Littlekit and Blizzardcall spends the day outside the nursery and explore. *She meets Bugberry(Bugpaw at the time) and learns they are related! **She learns about herbs and meets Pikepaw nicknaming him 'tall guy'. **Bugpaw returns as Bugberry and nicknames him Bug Bug. **She meets Birdpaw nicknaming her Birby! *She meets Tigerlily and Turtleshell too! *She meets Bouncingkit and her father. They become bestest friends. *Paleheart decides to set up a game of hide and seek. Bouncingkit and Littlekit find Lionpounce and befriends Swiftkit. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverclanClan Cats Involved:Blizzardcall, Bouncingpaw N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Littlekit becomes Littlepaw alongside the other kits in the nursery. *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁= Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Loves | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate/Fling ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Mourns | ⦁⦁ = Misses | ⦁⦁⦁ = Can't bear without ''' ---- |-|RiverClan= :Blizzardcall/warrior/grandfather/⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"H-he's fun a-and cool!" :Littlepaw does a little dance. :'''Bouncingpaw/apprentice/best friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"We-we're bestest frrriends for-forever!" :Littlepaw puts a paw in the air, tail twitching. 'Trivia' *She has a stutter like her father. 'Quotes' ❝ quote ❞ — whomst 'Fanart' __NOWYSIWYG__